a pirate demigod
by kwerli
Summary: whitebeard and his kids are coming to camp are you ready to join his family OC wanted rated k far safety


**I do not own one piece or Percy Jackson they belong to their creators Eiichiro Oda and Rick Riordan**

Whitebeard P.O.V.

ONE PIECE… DOES EXIST he shouted while blood was still falling down his body still his thoughts where with his children never even thinking about all the pain he was having.

Forgive me… my sons… I'm responsible for one hell of a foul… but thanks to all of you I had everything I ever wanted a cold feeling started climbing up his back.

This is the end of me he thought. Still while he was dying he couldn't help but feel happy he bought them time hopefully they got away.

I've been traveling for a long time he thought thinking back to when he first started and his ever growing family.

Set sail those two words where the signal for the end of one adventure and the beginning of another.

Thinking back just a few words made it over his lips. It was a good voyage.

As he spent his last thoughts to his children thanking them for all the happiness they brought him whitebeard felt himself slipping away leaving his body as everything turned black.

Waking up in a room that seemed to be made of stars and shadows was not what whitebeard was expecting then again stranger things had happened on the grand line so he shouldn't have been surprised by how weird everything seemed.  
And do you like my home a voice came behind him. As whitebeard turned around ready to defend himself he noticed that his body wasn't solid but more gas like.  
Who are you and where are my children whitebeard asked not a single trace of fear in his voice not that he wasn't scared because he was however his fear was nothing compared to the worry he felt of not seeing his children.  
Easy newgate I am not an enemy allow me to introduce myself I am chaos creator of the multiverse the person said as she stepped forward out of the shadows it was a woman almost as tall as whitebeard himself wearing a black dress that had shooting stars and slowly moving planets on it, the face however was a mystery as it kept changing every second still every face had a smile.  
Whitebeard instantly started looking for weapons in case he had to defend himself.  
As for your second question chaos continued your children are either dead wounded or in misery for losing so many brothers and sisters as well as their father.  
At this whitebeards hart felt a small pang he had hurt his children what kind of father would make his own children cry.  
As if reading his thoughts chaos continued it's not your fault if anything them crying for you just shows how much they cared for you besides who said you wouldn't see them again.  
At these words whitebeard instantly looked up what do you mean he asked hope filling his voice.  
At this chaos got a thinking look I remember telling you I was the creator of the multiverse she said with a playful smile on her face.  
Then she started to explain while I can't send you back where you came from I can send you someplace different however that road is a long and hard one and I can't guarantee you will find happiness I can guarantee however that you will see most of you children again.  
At the mentioning of his children whitebeard looked up I don't care how long the road is or how hard if I can be with my children I will do it without hesitation he said with a strange light in his eyes.  
Very well then you do know that the world you are going to is completely different than the one you came from chaos asked while curios why whitebeard had excepted so quickly.  
As long as it got my brads and some sake I don't care whitebeards reply came.  
Very well then allow me to explain the world you will be going to chaos said a smile clearly on her face.  
And so the next 3 hours chaos explained the Greek gods the myths and the overall rules of that world.  
Before you go there are still a few things I must tell you chaos said clearly tired from the long talk.  
First when you arrive in that world you will be stuck in your body as it was at the age of 10.  
Second I can't transfer all of your children at the same time so I will send 2 with you now and the rest over the course of 5 years.  
Third you and everybody else who had a devil fruit are going to be able to use them and swim as the sea there is different then the one you came from.  
And last because you will need a god as a parent I will claim you when you arrive in the camp also I will influence the memories of the gods so they will claim your children when they arrive in the camp.  
As whitebeard stood up from his sitting position he extended his hand, and all I have to do is make sure Olympus doesn't fall he asked.  
As chaos grabbed the hand and shook it she answered yep just make sure you don't blow up anything important after that everything turned dark.

**So what do you think checking the pjoXop crossovers I couldn't find a single reincarnated story also this will not be a PercyXAnnabeth because let's face it he's like 80 and she's 12 maybe a pertamis anyway first story I EVER made so tell me what you think English is my 3 languish so I suck at writhing PS I need some OC for whitebeards crew/family pleas copy the form down here paste it to the review section and answer all Questions **

**Name **

**Age {below 13}**

**Age of death **

**Devil fruit power {optional as characters without will receive stronger demigod powers} **

**Godly parent {anybody except Zeus Poseidon Hades or one of the virgin gods} **

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Scars {optional}**

**Backstory **

**Division they belonged in **

**How they died **

**Funny facts {optional}**

**Love interest {optional} {all love interests are allowed except the one with gods} **

**Also I know this chapter is really bad still I would like to read some of your reviews and if you think of any way I could do better don't hesitate to send me a PM {PS I really need a beta so anybody please help}**


End file.
